A moment by the fire
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: <html><head></head>Exorcists decide to camp out in front of the fire on their way back. I don't own D. Gray-man. Rated T for Cross and Kanda in the story. Who said it was a good idea for this certain group to stay together in one place?</html>


A moment by the camp fire

With night fall, came the weariness of the wandering exorcists. The group consisting solely of males, decided to rest for the night in the woods. It was not the most tactful thing to do as evil never sleeps and they'd fall prey to any akuma that could be lurking on the premises; however, the lack of caves and no town in sight has left them without much choice. The arrangement for the night watch was made and they agreed to take turns on every two hours. The group made a small fire. The autumn had come harsher than expected and it was futile to think that they won't be spotted by the enemy otherwise. It was the weapons that they were inevitably attached to that attracted the creatures.

Cross wasted no time in lighting his cigarette at the edge of the embers as he sat down, hat tucked down to conceal the vision before him. He was in no mood for a small talk with Tiedol's group. Out of every damn groups, him and Allen had to run into this one..The band of merry men led by saint Tiedol. The artist has shown nothing short of subtle despise toward the walking specter of sins.

The comforting silence was brought to an end at the sound of metal being drawn from the sheath.

**"You take that back, punk ass moyashi!"**

**"That should be my line BaKanda. If you are not happy with the food, eat your shoe laces."**

He did not expect of them to start this early with the argument. Allen was usually more composed when dealing with scathing words, in his annoying Mana-copy manner. He'd smile sugary and reply in a monotone voice which left the agitator at a loss. Tiedol's kid, though, had a way of getting to his apprentice, that much was seen from the way Allen's voice rose higher and higher with each insult to the contrast of Kanda's low growling until the swordsman finally exploded. He had a short fuse and abnormal strength. A dangerous combination.

**"Boys, please..There is no need to argue. There's plenty of refreshments that are to your liking. I trust Yuu-kun has packed the tempura with him."** Tiedol tried to bring peace back as he sketched, brows furrowing. He was begining to lose concentration and it would be a true pity if he lost the image that he had tucked inside his mind. That field of blue was truly amazing..

**"There's no point in keeping it packed, it's not good when it's gone dry. Don't call me that, old man!"** Kanda still glared daggers at crouched Allen who was equally displeased.

The white haired youth was poised in front of the fire, one palm over some scrawny birds that were dabbed on a stick and left to cook. He had found some wild life to eat. Being a parasitic type, he was at his limit and needed sustenance. There was no telling how long they'll be without food tomorrow. He should grab any chance to put something in his stomach. And Kanda had to let out a sound of dismissal when he offered him and his general to join in. And bring up the cursed matter.

At that point he doesn't even remember who said what. The only thing that mattered was that he had to defend the delicious meat that these poor birds had to give to him. Their sacrifice shall not go in vain. Not under Kanda's filthy boot or blade.

**"One step and I'll hang you by your ponytail on that tree!"**

**"Try it, i dare you. This shitty chicken will be the last thing you'll see."**

"**It's not chicken and how dare you insult it!? It's a pheasant, you uneducated piece of shit."** Allen bellowed.

**"YOU..DI-"**

**"Boys!"** Tiedol snapped

**"Let them have at it. The brats communicate better with fists. They'll undestand eachother well. Like me and my friend."** Cross began, lifting his head and Allen felt a slight chill run down his spine when his master decided to speak up.

**"Like me and my friend. We used to beat the shit out of each other and became the best of buddies."**

Kanda was still not moving from his spot and. The outline of his jaw was still trembling slightly."**Me? Friends with _that?_ You people are out of your minds."**

**"The feeling is mutual,believe me."** The two turned their heads away simultaneously from eachother and as much as Tiedol found this hilarious and amusing, he was shocked to see the atmosphere fall calmer. And the gnawing question was forming in his mind. There is actually a person that Cross considers them to be his best friend. he pitied the poor sod.

**"Might I ask what happened to your friend?"** That's it , the cat got out of the sack.

**"He's dead…ish."** Cross replied.

Allen blinked.

**"When you are in the necromancy business, death becomes relative."**He waved them off.

The boy's eyes widened."**Master..don't tell me you have his corpse somewhere wondering about!"** He sounded weakly. But of course, if he could have Grave of Maria, who's to say he has not done it on people for practice. T-that man.

**"Of course not, you idiot! Now, if you are done with measuring dicks, be useful and go bring some more firewood."** Allen spluttered indingantly and grabbed the done birds, walking away quickly, not because he would issue Cross' command. It's because he was done with that man. Would there ever be a time that he will find out something normal about this person.

Oddly enough, he heard footsteps behind him. It was Kanda. Did he want to start something again. The guy looked in thought, on his face a mix of disgust and something Allen could not point out. Perhaps he did not want to be left in company of the generals.

**"That guy is fucking sick."** Kanda said.

**"Huh?"**

**"What he said before. He admitted he's munching on corpses. A necromancer."**

Come again?!

Kanda was misunderstanding something here in a really bad way and Allen felt a hysterical laugh leave his throat. Could this night get anymore weird. He was practically camping in the middle of nowhere with Kanda and his general and his master who preferred satin sheets over the cold ground, but here they were, talking about Cross' dead friend and Kanda's jsut standing there, looking at Allen as if he had grown a second head.

**"What the hell is so funny?!"** Kanda felt like he might have gone and said something stupid. He remembered that stupid rabbit once mentioned there are people who eat corpses and they are called necro something..

**"N-nothing. You are right. My master is sick. But he's my master and i'm stuck with him. Now, come on. Lets get that fire wood."**

**"Che.."**

The night went by and in the birth of the dawn, Tiedol swore he would never ask Cross anything ever again.


End file.
